


The One with the Nice Hair

by keijisramen



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, College, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Xmen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29667933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keijisramen/pseuds/keijisramen
Summary: Kit knew something was off the moment he met Peter, you see Peter had silver hair which compared to Kits pink hair didn’t seem so weird
Relationships: Peter Maximoff/Original Character, quicksilver/original character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	The One with the Nice Hair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitspencer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitspencer/gifts).



> Commission for Kit :) 
> 
> I’m so sorry it took so long, thank you for your patience!!

A quick flash of silver seemed to catch Kit’s green eyes, he turned his head slightly confused as he tried to figure out what would’ve flashed by. He nearly froze when Peter stopped, watching him back track and stare at Kit for a few moments, “Nice hair. See ya.” Peter quickly spoke then went off once more, leaving Kit in shock once more. 

His cheeks nearly turned crimson as he ran his porcelain fingers through his hair, “T-thanks-” He whispered, shaking his head. He wanted to see Peter again. Kit wasn’t sure who Peter was but he wanted to know Peter better.

Kit knew something was off the moment he met Peter, you see Peter had silver hair which compared to Kits pink hair didn’t seem so weird. It was the fact that Peter seemed to move so fast yet always be late. Kit figured that out shortly after his first day of class. 

“Peter you're late again! Sit down already,” His teacher snapped, looking at Peter in disappointment.

Peter made his way to the desk close by Kit’s with a small smile he glanced over, “Hey- you’re the one with nice hair.” 

Kit turned to look at Peter with a smile, “And you’re the speedy guy around campus.” 

“QUIET!” The teacher snapped again, sending a look towards both Peter and Kit before going back to teaching.

Kit let out a small sigh then went back to taking notes, this happened to be his least favorite class but maybe it would soon become his favorite. Kit couldn't explain the comfort feeling that surrounded him when he was near Peter. He tried his best to shrug off the feeling but it felt like home, was Peter his soulmate?

Kit adjusted his rings after putting his notebook away, letting out a small sigh of relief once the class was over. Peter only sent him a grin, “I didn't take notes… Can we study together sometime? Nice rings too, what's your name?”

“Kit, and I guess we can study together sometime but will you actually pay attention?” Kit felt his cheeks turning a light peach color at the thought of studying with Peter.

“Kit, that's a cute name. Im-”

“I know who you are- because the teacher said.” Kit stood up, grabbing his bag and sighing softly, “Just let me know when you want to study.”

Peter nodded slowly, “Sure thing, see you around Kit.” He hummed, getting up and walking out of the classroom. 

Kit took a deep breath and headed out of the classroom as well. Kit had been working on his power when he wasn't in school, he could now use his radar abilities, meaning he could sense a target from a farther distance than before. He also figured out how to use weapons without touching them as well as using some destructive forces to damage things around him. Kit didnt tell a lot of people about his progress, his classmates still thought he was at entry level. 

Peter snuck out of class to watch Kit practice though, he was amazed by Kit’s abilities and the determination that Kit always gave into each ability. Peter felt drawn to Kit and similar to Kit’s feelings he felt like home. 

Peter had heard of soulmates before but he was sure he didn't have one, at least he hadn't met them yet. But the moment Peter saw Kit it changed his mind, he knew he had a soulmate once he heard a song on repeat, Heart of Glass. His soulmate had good taste that's for sure, it seemed to get annoying when his soulmate was listening to it at 3 am. He decided to sing and listen to One Way or Another.

Kit felt the need to groan in frustration, 3 am he couldn't sleep so he decided to study. Long behold his soulmate was listening to a song. Kit felt a small smile creep onto his lips at the thought of him and his soulmate having the same music taste. Kit was curious to find them and ask what else they listen to. 

The next morning Kit got dressed in his usual attire, leather battle jacket,a plain black t-shirt, rings, patch pants and combat boots. He put in his headphones then headed out to the bakery down the street then towards the library to study. Kit enjoyed walking earlier in the morning so he could watch the sunrise. He smiled when 505 came on, humming along to the song with a grin crossing his face. Part of him hoped his soulmate was still sleeping and couldn't be bothered by it but he felt his face flush once he heard his soulmate singing back. 

Kit made his way to the library with his morning coffee and bagel. He let out a soft sigh as he made his way to the third floor, not many people went to the top floor this early in the morning. Once choosing his table to work at he took a seat, beginning to place his necessary items on the table. As he was beginning to study the sound of a chair being pulled out next to him caught his attention.

Peter plopped down next to Kit with a small grin, “Hey soulmate whatcha doing?”

Kits face turned bright red as he looked at Peter confused, “W-what- I’m studying.”

Peter tilted his head, “I know you have a feeling of security around me. By the way, good music choices.” He hummed, kicking up his feet on the table. 

Kit bit his lip as he looked at Peter still in shock, “Thanks- you too- wait what does this-“

“Mean? Well we’re soulmates so we can either get together now or take things slow.” He leaned back with a smile, “it’s cool that you’re my soulmate though.”

“Huh? Why’s that?”

“Because I’ve been watching you train for a while and it’d be weird if I wasn’t.”

“HUH?! You what!!?” Kit squeaked, sending a playful yet panicked glare towards Peter who smirked in return.

“Yeah, you’re very determined and I admire that about you.” Peter hummed softly, “Now, what’ll it be, boyfriends or friends?”

“Boyfriend-“

“Perfect.” Peter grinned softly, kissing Kits hand ever so gently. 


End file.
